Lonely on Christmas
by kitsunegirly
Summary: Orihime is lonely as Christmas approaches and everyone leaves. Except one.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I'm having way too much fun typing up all my stories. OK, Disclaimer; Do not own Bleach, but this would make an interesting episode. Forewarning, Rated M for sex.

Lonely on Christmas

"So are any of you staying for Christmas?" Orihime asks the group of shinigami currently about to exit her home.

"No, sorry Hun. We would but we have to report back for a few days." Replies a pouting Rangiku. Captain Hitsugaya watches as the sadness sinks into Orihime's big brown eyes.

"Wait, why do you ask?" Renji chirps cluelessly. Orihime remembers that she hasn't told them about how lonely she is when they leave. Especially since her brother passed, she has been alone for most of the holidays.

"Everyone else has travel plans, but you don't need to worry about me being alone. I'll be fine." She lies to them with her eyes telling the truth. She flashes them a polite smile to hide her inner devastation.

"Rangiku, turn in this report for me. I'll be staying to keep an eye on things here." The short captain says while handing the papers to his lieutenant. The group leaves before she can say anything stupid about his kind gesture.

"Captain Hitsugaya, you didn't have to stay." Orihime says smiling at the boyish captain in front of her.

"I know, I should stay since hardly anyone is here to protect the town from hollows."

He walks out calmly. She sighs and orders dinner.

A few hours later he sneaks in and stands in the kitchen doorway.

"What's for dinner?" He asks, causing her to jump.

"Pepperoni pizza." Says the tall beauty before handing him a plate with a few pieces. He takes it and eats slowly.

After dinner, they sit and watch A Christmas Carol together in silence. Then they go to their separate bedrooms and sleep.

Toushiro wakes to a heavenly aroma wafting from the kitchen immediately standing, dressing, and walking out to investigate the scent. Orihime had just made cinnamon pancakes with whipped cream and sprinkles.

"Good morning Captain Hitsugaya! Take some pancakes!" She says upon seeing him, glowing with cheer.

"You don't have to address me so formally." He took the plate and began eating.

"Ok. Do you want some eggnog?" she asks as he puts his plate in the sink.

"No. I'll be back before dinner." Then he leaves without another word.

Her heart sinks to her feet as he left, but she still went on to prepare some wonderful food for Christmas Eve's dinner and shopping for his presents. Later, Hitsugaya comes home just as she's putting dinner on the table.

"Smells good. What did you make?" he asks, startling her again. At the sudden appearance of the short captain she accidently spills some eggnog onto her stained palm table.

"Leek and seafood casserole, I made some rice too." She says cleaning up the eggnog. She sits and starts serving the food and tea. They both eat dinner in awkward silence, enjoying the foods that Orihime toiled over all day.

After dinner and dessert, she happened to stand under the mistletoe in the hall at just the moment Hitsugaya went to pass her. He looks her in the eye not knowing about the tradition or the smile in her eyes.

"It's mistletoe, the tradition is that if two people are under it at the same time, they're supposed to kiss." She explains looking away blushing. He rolls his eyes at the stupid human tradition, then smirks. When she leans down to kiss his cheek, he surprises her by pulling her into an actual kiss. They kiss slowly for a minute before he pulls away.

"Dinner was very good." He says, then notices that look on her face. She enjoyed that kiss very much. He feels it too, the pleasure welling up in his usually cold heart. It's hard to resist kissing her, so he leads her back to the couch and kisses her deeper. His tongue begins exploring her mouth, with little resistance. Both let out small moans before parting for air. Orihime, breathing heavily, leans back away from him.

"I'm sorry." She mutters going to get up. He stops her.

"No. I liked it. I started it."

"Toushiro, I've liked you for a while now."

"I know. I like you too." Then in a feat of passion she pushes him back and kisses him roughly. Now lying on top of him they feel the instant heat of each other. She moans as he puts his arms around her waist. She frantically moves one of his hands to her butt which he promptly squeezes. They both moan as they remove their outer layers. Hitsugaya begins kissing her neck and removing her bra. He moves down and wraps his mouth around her excited peaks. She gasps and whimpers, clutching his hair. He suddenly looked to her lustfully.

"I'd really like to wait until after we open our presents." She said pulling he shirt back on. They both go to bed, horny as hell.

Upon waking in the morning, the captain and the tall girl run out to tear into their presents without abandon, much like small children. Orihime in a thin night shirt smiles to Toushiro, who is only wearing boxers. Hitsugaya opens his to find a candy making kit and an ice blue silk scarf. "Thank you, Orihime."

She opens her small box to find a pager and a small bottle of perfume she'd been looking at in magazines. "Is this to contact you?" She asks, he responds with a nod. She immediately pulls off her night shirt to show her naked body to the short captain. He frantically tears at his boxers, dropping them for her to admire his growing length. She pulls him down and kisses his neck. He moves and gets on top of her, worshipping her body. First he sucks at her chest slowly covering every inch. She moans as he moves down and messages her clit before slipping a finger into her. He searches for her G-spot. Once finding it, he sends her into a fit of whimpers for more. He slides his now thickened member into her virginity slowly. She tightened on him as he stopped against her spot.

"Are you okay?" He asks. She nods and grinds to him. He takes this and begins ramming her into screams of pleasure. His soft hands were now steadying her twitching hips. She came onto him roughly, sending him over the edge as well. They ended up sleeping on the couch for hours afterward. This wasn't that bad of a Christmas after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2: Return A/N: I know the first chapter was rushed, but chapter 2 explains and 3 will be the last one for pure enjoyment.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>At the end of their weekend alone Orihime and Toushiro snuggled in the bedroom and watched movies.<p>

"Do you think we should have waited Toushiro?"

"I think we acted in the heat of the moment. Don't worry. From here we will go more slowly. Okay, Hime?"

She smiled and nuzzled his chest in agreement. They didn't hear everyone getting home. Rangiku immediately peeked in.

"Wow, you two look cozy. Orihime, are you both naked?"

"Rangiku! Out, now!" Toushio ordered with a glare. Rangiku was pulled from the doorway, and replaced by Captain Kuchiki.  
>"The head captain sent me to assist you."<p>

"Thank you." said the shorter captain in response.

The taller captain left the two lovers to dress. Orihime decided once she got to the kitchen that she would start dinner early since everyone had come back. She went to the small kitchen and began cutting vegetables for the soup. Hitsugaya wasn't quite so lucky. He ended up trying to explain to Rangiku what wasn't her business.

"Please tell us Captain!" She whined.

"Rangiku, Miss Orihime and I are a couple now and that is all there is to tell." snapped the icy young captain.

"But I wanna know if our little Toushiro lost his virginity in a special way. Please?"

At this Hitsugaya twitched, then took a breath to keep from strangling his leuitenant. He was showing his frustration still as he asked "How do you even know I was a virgin and that we had sex?"

"This is Rangiku you're talking about, Captain Hitsugaya." Yumichika said from a few feet away.

"Leuitenant Matsumoto, please remember your place and mind your own business." Snapped the angered Captain of squad six. His glare sent her into a peacefully morose defense mode much like a somber wounded puppy. Byakuya was fed up with her informality and disrespect towards her own captain. The next few minutes were quite awkward as the only noises to be heard were from Orihime setting up dinner at the buffet table and the three places at the dining table.

"Dinner is ready." Orihime called out as she sat to wait for everyone else to get their servings of rice, vegetable miso soup and grilled salmon fillets. Once everyone took what they wanted the two captains joined Inoue at the dining table to eat in peace away fom the others.

"So, Captain Kuchiki, how is everything going in soul society?" She asked breaking the silence.

"Fine."

"Good. Oh! I almost forgot the tea." She then went and poured tea for everyone, then herself.

"Miss Inoue, you don't need to address me so formally since you are not a soul reaper, but I appreciate that you are respectful enough to address me as our familiarity suits." Said the nobleman as he began to see she was kind enough as a hostess to trust.

"Thank you. I don't really know how to address you as less than a captain or lord of a noble family."  
>Hitsugaya smirked, knowing she was a great girl for respect and honoring traditions. He and Byakuya caught peripherals of Renji and Ikkaku coming back for seconds.<p>

Later, after dessert, the shinigami all left to patrol the city. Orihime finished her post-dinner chores before sitting to watch some television. While channel surfing, her button stuck as she chose a channel that was not the intended program.

The screen started out black with a few unfamiliar names, then a table came into veiw with some dim lighting. After the credits stopped, two men in leather pulled a chained female into the room. The woman was nude and the two men chained her to the table before teasing the shapely brunette. As her moans grew louder, Orihime felt a hot blush come up on her face. She quickly turned off the whole entertainment set up. Orihime decided to relax a bit before trying to sleep. While in the bath she paged Toushiro to come back for the night. He arrived and joined her in the hot bath.

"Are you alright Hime?"

"Yes. I hope I didn't pull you away from anything too important."

"No Hime, you didn't. I would rather spend time with you while I can."

There were a few candles flickering near the tub which provided a more dim romantic glow when the storm outside knocked out the power. Orihime jumped a little and reached outside the tub to hand Toushiro a small black box. He looked at her with a questioning glance before opening it to find a leather strung shark tooth necklace.

"It's for your birthday. I know it was the twentieth but I didn't know until Rangiku mentioned it to me after dinner. Toushiro, it wwas my brother's and now I want you to have it so you'll never forget me."

"Thank you Hime. But I could never forget you."

After drying off and tying on the necklace, the couple went to bed. In the morning everyone was abruptly woken to the sound of a woman screaming out her orgasm. Rangiku and Renji were out and had just turned on the tv which Orihime left on one of the pornography channels. Renji quickly changed it and adjusted the volume. Both captains came out in a hurry, glaring at the two leuitenants.

Most of that day was spent on patrol Karakura Town and preparing for Orihime's annual New Year's party.

A/N: Thank you for reading. Hopefully everyone enjoyed that boring chapter. Please read the next one, I promise it is much more interesting. Reviews are welcomed and appreciated.

On another note, I hopefully will be self publishing some works on Amazon/Kindle store as well as continuing my stories here. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 The New Year's Eve Party

A/N: This one is for pure enjoyment. No Flames! R&R Please! Thank you.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Orihime spent all day out getting snacks and decorations. Ichigo managed to bring some sake from his dad's secret stash after drinking a few beers. Overall the party started off great.  
>At about nine o'clock Ichigo stood by the snack table glaring across the room at the happy new couple. Orihime sat kissing and holding Toushiro as lovingly as he allowed her publicly, causing Ichigo to crack open the bottle of sake early. He drank a few shots.<p>

"Ichigo? Hello? Are you alright?" his girlfriend asked as she waved a hand in front of him fixed stare.

"I'm fine Rukia. What does she even see in Toushiro?"

"He's nice to her, they get along, she doesn't torture him. Why? Wait, are you jealous? I'm your girl and you never get jealous over me... Ichigo?"

He ignored her ranting after that, he finally walked over to the couple on the couch.

"Enjoying the party Ichigo?" Orihime asked.

"Get off of her Toushiro!" He screamed. This drew the attention of the other party guests.

Toushiro stood up as Byakuya stepped behind Ichigo.

"Kurosaki, I suggest you calm down. You are with Rukia and you are drunk, picking a fight is not in your best interest." Toushiro said as he blocked Ichigo from being able to reach the redhead girl on the couch.

"No! I want Orihime! I've always been the one she wanted! She settled on you." He screamed. Rukia ran to the bathroom crying. Byakuya quickly grabbed Ichigo by his elbows so he couldn't hit the smaller captain before him.

"Ichigo, I've moved on. I'm sorry." Orihime said to try and make him realize what he'd done. Chad and Renji took Ichigo from the tall captain and lead him outside to the street. Once outside the aggressive drunken blond swung at his friends. Renji knocked him out with one punch and Chad agreed to carry him home. They decided he'd be less harmful to himself there. The party resumes and three of the more boisterous guests go to the private guest room.

"Well things finally quieted down." Hitsugaya stated as it neared midnight. He rejoined his Hime on the couch.

"I'm honestly sorry about Ichigo" She whimpered into his shoulder.

"Don't apologize, everything is okay. You didn't know that would happen." He reassured her.  
>After the party was over and everyone went home or went to bed, including the happy new couple.<p>

"Toushiro, I kind of want to try something. I don't know if you'd like it though."

"What is it?"

"A . . . threesome. You can choose who, if you want to that is." She said with a deep blush spreading.

Toushiro got up and walked out. Orihime began crying, assuming he was angry. Then the small captain came back with Byakuya.

"Why are you crying?" Asked the taller captain as he began disrobing the top layers of his outfit. Toushiro followed suit. Both were partially hard as they sat beside her in their underwear.

"I didn't know ...I ... um. Wow. Thank you." She said as Toushiro wiped her tears away.  
>Byakuya kissed the voluptuous redhead as her boyfriend moved her rear, stripping it of the soft underwear. He licked at her exposed swollen bud of nerves. The taller man worked at unbuttoning her small top and caressed her soft breasts, sending tingles through her already gasping body and into her alert peaks. He lowered himself and suckled each hardened nipple gently. Toushiro slipped his tongue into her slit and tasted her sweet juices. The small captain began teasing her puckered little ass. She was ready for them both within minutes.<p>

Toushiro lay back as he turned her so she could straddle him. Once she did, she lowered herself onto her icy lovers cock. He pulled her forward into a heated kiss. This movement exposed more of her supple bum to the taller captain. The two were moaning happily. She relaxed in the kiss as Byakuya prodded her ass, then slipped in slowly. She yelped and wiggled at the unexpected pain.

"Calm down. Relax Oihime." Byakuya whispered in her ear, sending a shiver through her body. She impaled herself a little more by force of the shivers. They both slid in the rest of the way.

"Oh! Guys!" She moaned. They began pumping and groping her body roughly, giving her hot shockwaves of pleasure. They puonded into her deeper. Orihime moaned and scratched them at feeling so amazingly filled. Her climax was descending on her fast as her entire body tightened to the two men in her. She whimpered and moaned as her orgasm sent her into a scream. The two men soaked her insides with their hot stream simultaniously.

They both pulled out tiredly and kissed her lightly. They all worked at cleaning up so they could sleep entangled in each other. Byakuya put his number in her pager before they grew too tired.

Orihime knew she'd never be truly alone again.  
> <p>


End file.
